I can't Dream
by goingthroughhellkeepgoing
Summary: Noah Puckerman School's badass. Everyone knows he's a jerk, the guy that knocked up Poor finn Hudson's girlfriend, the head of Cheerios. But do they know him? Not the persona he forces on in public. But the real him. Noah Puckerman, do you know him? Nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors until a certain person notices a difference in Noah. Warning: Physical and mental abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Glee fanfic. I've written fanfic before but not really ventured into the glee genre. I'm a big fan of Puck. Used to be a Finn fan, but I was converted over to Puck he seems a lot more complicated, there are more avenues to venture down and explore. So yeah, please read and review, tell me what you really think. This could be a one shot or I could go on develop it a little more.

"I'm sick and tired of it!" Lloyd yelled hurling a glass at the kitchen wall. "Stop disrespecting me!"

Deborah Puckerman sat at the kitchen table. Her lip quivering as she tried to keep a hold over any self control she still possessed. At the sound of the glass smashing she flinched, but only slightly she had grown used to all the violence now.

"Stop talking to people when you're out with me, embarrassing me in front of people. Stop!" Lloyd continued to yell, his hands now placed either side of her against the wall as he leaned in so he was screaming in her face. All she could smell was the stale cigarette smoke and fumes of alcohol on his breath.

Deborah turned her head to the side, trying to shrink away from the violent man that she thought she loved. "I-I-I-I'm sorry." She sobbed, tears now running down her face.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it!" Lloyd sneered, pushing himself away from her. "You make me sick." He snarled as he left the room, heading back into the living room where a football game was then blaring across the television set.

* * *

><p>". . . Noah!" Mr Shue called out, trying to catch the young man's attention. He had drifted off into his own world for the third time that afternoon.<p>

"What?" Noah answered snapping his attention to Mr Shue their Choir master.

"I was just saying I think the boys should rally together and come up with a kick-arse anthem, while the girls do the same." Mr shuester announced once more, this time with Puck listening.

The bell called out through the corridors, announcing next period had started. Everyone jumped to their feet, collecting bags and folders before scurrying out of the Choir room door. As usual, Rachel was the first one to leave making sure she was at her next class dead on schedule. Kurt and Mercedes followed soon after discussing the latest fashion trend, while Brittanny and Santanna whispered to one and other as they left. Finn, Mike, Artie and Tina hung back talking about going to watch a movie later on that day after school, as Sam and Quinn made out before their next class.

As for Puck, still feeling excluded from the group after the whole baby mamma drama, he packed up his things and left. As he made his way towards his locker, to pull out his books for his next class, he couldn't help but keep looking at his phone, at the text his mother had sent him an hour ago.

"Puck, could you pick your sister up from school for me. I'm not feeling well. Mum xxx."

When his mother wasn't well, it usually meant she'd gotten on the wrong side of Lloyds temper. She would hide away in her bedroom, keeping her bruises covered, wallowing in her own self pity. She expected Puck to keep things together, make sure Sarah was looked after, that the house was clean so Lloyd wouldn't go off on one again. In the end it always came down to Puck. He just hoped his mother was okay. He still didn't understand why she hadn't kicked him out long before now. It was only the odd occasion when Lloyd lost his temper when he first started living with them, and even then it wasn't aimed anyone, he would just shout and scream. But recently his tempter had become worse, his fuse had gotten shorter and he was beginning to get violent with Puck's mother on a monthly basis now.

Once collecting all his books and ditching the ones he didn't need, Puck closed his locker and made his way to his next class. His was mother constantly in the back of his mind as he tried his hardest to concentrate in class. He didn't want to end up like a Lima loser like his father, or even worse like Lloyd, so he needed to make sure his head was focused on class. However, he couldn't help but fret over what had happened to his mom.

As soon as School was out Puck ran to his truck and quickly drove over to his sister's school, determined not to be late picking her up. He would explain to coach later why he'd missed practice with some made up excuse. Right now picking Sarah up, getting her home and checking on their mother was more important.

"Hey tiny." Puck greeted his little sister as he walked up to her at the School gates.

"Where's mum?" Sarah asked, for a seven year old she didn't miss much. "Is she okay?"

"She's just tired, got a migraine or something." Puck lied, leading his little sister to his truck. "She'll be okay by tomorrow."

"Promise?" Sarah asked waiting for a response before she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Sure." Puck nodded, hating to make promises he knew he most probably wouldn't be able to keep.

Sarah disappeared, straight upstairs when they entered their home. Puck needn't have worried about bumping into Lloyd. It wasn't yet five a clock so he should, still, be at work a few blocks over. Leaving his keys on the side and dropping his bag in his room, Puck made his way towards his mother's bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Mum, you okay?" Puck asked going over to the window and pulling open the curtains.

"Keep 'em closed!" She shrieked from her bed underneath the duvet.

"It's day time, you shouldn't be laying in the dark." Puck reasoned making no move to do as he was told. He left the room momentarily as he went into her en-suite bathroom, returning with a glass of water and some pain killers. "Here." He said, handing her the glass and pills.

She flipped back the duvet and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Now Puck could see the bruises and marks Lloyd had left. The reasons for why she was locking herself up. A black eye was beginning to form on her tanned face, red markings were obvious on her slim neck and wrists where he'd grabbed her.

"You've got to stop letting him do this." Puck told her and not for the first time.

"Don't start Noah!" She snapped, gulping the water down.

"You're making a mistake, staying with him." Noah simply said. Anyone in their right mind would chuck a guy as soon as they laid a finger on them, but not Puck's mother.

"You have no right! No right, to start telling me what I should do!" Deborah began to shout at him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're just a boy Noah. Just a boy."

He wasn't going to argue. Sarah didn't need to hear her brother and mother arguing. She already had to listen to screaming and crying when Lloyd lost it. Broken glass, yelling and swearing filled her youth already. He was determined it wasn't going to ruin hers like it did his, but there wasn't much he could do. Not when he tried to protect his mum. He was torn. "Fine." He said leaving his mum to continue her self pity.

He made sure none of Sarah's toy littered the downstairs house when Lloyd returned from work. He placed more laundry in the washer, ironed even more laundry and made himself and Sarah some dinner before hiding in his room, away from Lloyd. They didn't get on at the best of times, so it was safer that they kept out of each others way.

"Hey. Coach is seriously annoyed that you didn't turn up to practice tonight. Just thought I'd give you the heads up. Finn."

Great. Puck thought as he checked his phone. Even though Finn and himself weren't on speaking terms anymore the other jock liked to let him know when he had slipped up.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was awake before anyone else in the house; at least he thought he was. He quickly hopped in the shower, scrubbing his body with shower gel and rinsing the bubbles from his Mohawk. He dressed in his typical Jeans and letterman jacket over his black T-shirt, catching a quick glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror before he rushed downstairs to make time for breakfast.

Lloyd was in the Kitchen when he arrived downstairs, his head bowed down as he sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Most probably nursing another hangover, Puck thought. Minding his own, he quietly made himself some cereal and stood by the counter as he ate. Finishing his mug of coffee Lloyd stood up.

"Move!" He barked at Puck who was standing in front of the coffee maker. Slowly, Puck slid to the side, annoyed by the way Lloyd had spoken to him like he was some animal. He re-filled his coffee cup and moved back to his place at the table. If anyone had spoken to him like that at school he would have made sure to let them know who was boss and remind them of their place below him. But this wasn't school, this was home and Lloyd was a lot bigger than himself. He just wanted a quiet life at home. It wasn't often he got intimidated but he was by Lloyd, he was unstable.

A few minutes later Deborah appeared at the Kitchen door. Dressing gown wrapped tightly round her slim frame, hair disheveled, her face sporting a few bruises.

"Morning." She croaked as she made her way to the fridge, to cook Lloyd his breakfast who merely grunted in response. "Puck, could you go wake your sister please. She's still in bed I think and she's going to be late for the school bus."

"Sure." Puck said before he climbed the stairs, a little hesitant to be leaving his mother alone with Lloyd.

Deborah placed the saucepans on the stove and began to open the containers she'd just taken from the fridge. "Damn it!" She cried out as her elbow knocked the box of eggs onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lloyd growled, surveying the mess his girlfriend had just made, making no move to help to clear it up.

"I-I. . . Sorry." Deborah stuttered. "I'll clear it up, just a few eggs."

"That's alright then." Lloyd sneered walking over to her, as she knelt on her knees moping up the egg yolk and cracked shells. Violently he wrapped his hand round her sore wrist and tugged her up, tightening his grip when she tried to speak.

"Lloyd! Please." She whimpered. "Sarah's going to be down in a minute. Please."

Lloyd held his glare before pushing Deborah away, tumbling to the floor. "Hey!" Puck yelled.

He had been standing in the doorway and seen how his mother's boyfriend had shouted in her face and pushed her away aggressively. He wasn't going to stand for it.

"Puck. Please." His mother begged from the floor, swiping her hands across her cheeks to clear her face of any evidence she was upset. Beaten.

"No mum." Puck continued stepping further into the room. "No man should hurt his girl." He more or less told Lloyd as he continued to glare at the man.

"What do you know; you're just a little boy." Lloyd scoffed.

"Nah, that's were you're wrong. I'm more of man then you'll ever be." Puck spat at him, as Lloyd began to square up to him, eyes boring into his skull. "Get kicks from pushing women around?"

"I'm warning you . . ." Lloyd growled.

Puck didn't know what had gotten into him today. Usually, he wouldn't bat an eyelid to Lloyd. He wasn't interested in making things worse. He just wanted to keep his head down, get into college on his sports scholarship and get out of Lima Ohio, away from Lloyd, away from any lima loser. But today something had gone off in Puck's mind. He wasn't going to let this Lima loser push his mother around any more, make him a stranger in his own home, scare Sarah when she herd them yelling. He was meant to be the man of the house, protect his family and what use had he been lately? Lloyd needing putting in his place.

He shoved him. He shoved him hard, so hard he stumbled backwards a few steps. Shocked at first Lloyd just looked at him dumbfounded before clicking into place. He swung out his right fist, making sure it made impact on Pucks left cheekbone leaving him reeling backwards.

It was the first time Lloyd had hit Puck. He was surprised he hadn't lashed out on him sooner. But usually, he kept his head down. His mum dealt with Lloyd. He'd tried before to separate them. But she just yelled at him, ordered him to take care of Sarah. So he did. But this time, he'd ignored her orders and ended up getting hurt. Starting an ever occurring nightmare that he wasn't aware of just yet.

"Noah!" Deborah exclaimed as she ditched the tea towel on the floor and sprung up to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to guide Puck's face towards her. He was looking away, hand rubbing his sore cheekbone. He hadn't heard it crack so that was a good sign, it wasn't broken. But hell, did Lloyd know how to trough a punch. It was like he'd been hit by a boulder.

"I'm fine." Puck mumbled to his mum, turning to look at her.

She gasped, a small trickle of blood was running down Puck's face. Lloyd's class ring had caught Puck's face. She reached her hand to look more closely.

"I'm fine." Puck repeated, wincing as she reached up to his face.

"He said he's fine. Leave him." Lloyd ordered. "Might teach him a bit of respect."

"You're the one who needs teaching respect." Puck mumbled turning his back to go upstairs, clean his face.

"What was that?" Lloyd snapped.

"Nothing." Puck quickly shot back before running upstairs. He was now late for school.

He passed Sarah on the landing as she was running to catch her bus.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked innocently, she obviously had heard all the shouting downstairs.

"Nothing." Puck told her. "Nothing for you to worry about. Quick, go catch your bus."

"Okay. Bye." She called back as she dashed downstairs.

In the bathroom, Puck dabbed toilet tissue to his face, soaking up the blood that was trickling down his face. Looking at him self in the mirror, the cut was clear to see. Nobody was going to miss it. It was the best he could do though. He needed to come up with a cover story for that as well before he reached school.

He managed to make it in time for first period, just missing the bell by ten minutes unlike his usual forty minutes late. Puck couldn't afford any more late marks on his record if he wanted to stay on the football team and by the sounds of Coach at the moment he needed to stick to her good side. The teacher was already addressing the class when he entered so he quietly took his usual seat at the back and tried to hit the cut on the side of his face by leaning his head on his hand.

"Dude, where were you last night?" Finn whispers to him from in front.

"I was busy." Puck answered him, hoping it would be enough.

"Busy with what? Coach really wasn't happy. All of us need all the practice we can get if we wanna win this year." Finn hissed at him. Was that all he cared about?

"Had to pick up Sarah, mum was ill." Puck said, half lying, half telling the truth. "Sorry man,-"

"Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson!" The teacher called to them. "Anything you would like to share to the class?"

"No, Mrs. Neil, sorry." Finn apologized quickly, blushing slightly.

"No, sorry." Puck mumbled.

"Thank you, now lets get on with. . ." Mrs Neil continued, clicking through her slideshow as she addressed the whole class.

After class Finn waited for Puck so he could finish questioning the smaller teen on why he had missed an important practice the night before and inform him of glee practice plans.

"Look, I'll go speak to Coach after school." Puck hissed at Finn, annoyed at his ex best friend's constant irritation over him missing practice.

"No-yeah. But I wasn't going to talk about that. Me and the boys at Glee club are going round Arties tonight to go over the song we've picked- Dude." Finn said before catching a glimpse of Puck's cut. "How did that happen?"

"Fell out of bed." Puck answered on his feet. He wasn't going to tell Finn about Lloyd. He'd managed to keep it secret for this long, he wasn't about to spill to him. They didn't need other people poking their noses in to his business and gossiping, he'd had enough of that over Beth and Quinn. He'd cheated with his girlfriend and knocked her up. It was just something that they were never gonna get back from. He knew Finn still held a grudge. He didn't blame him. He would be the same.

"Ah right, nasty." Finn shrugged clueless. "Anyway, Arties place at seven."

"Alright." Puck sighed, as Finn clapped him on the back and shot off to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews. Please spread this story to your fellow fanfic friends and keep reviewing. I'm not totally well informed of all the glee episodes. I missed quite a few at one point. So please point me in the right direction if something is out of place. I'm not sure which Coach is the right one for this fic. Is it Coach Tanaka or beiste? Apart from that, keep reading. Puckleberry soon.

As soon as school was over Puck made his way over to the coach's office to explain his absence from last nights practice. He didn't plan on hanging around long, pop his head through the door profusely apologize for not turning up yesterday and promise it would never happen again. Instead the Coach made him sit down in their office while they ran on and on about how committed he should be about the game, lecturing him about prioritizing football over anything else. It was awhile before Coach let him leave, once having been over everything at least twice to make sure it travelled through his thick skull.

He was late home for dinner. He just hoped Lloyd had taken his mother out to some local bar for the night like he did most nights. Puck didn't want a repeat of this morning. He couldn't think of how he could lie about another injury. He'd often heard things on the news about broken families, with abusive fathers or boyfriends. Yeah they were a broken family. His dad had left when his mother was pregnant with Sarah, he was only nine at the time but he knew it was going to happen. His father was a drunk and lay about nothing good was going to come of him so they were better off without out him. At least that's what his mother had said for the first few years following his departure. She managed and coped with a little help from her mother, Puck's nana. But then she died. His mum changed and she met Lloyd.

He was alright at first. He was better then the "3 date wonders" his mother usually dated. He stuck around; he was good with Sarah and even Puck at first. But then when he started to settle down things began to change. His true colours started to show once his feet were firmly under the table. He would berate his mother, constantly putting her down. The physical violence hadn't started till a year ago, at least what Puck knew off. He'd found his mother hunched over the sink in the bathroom, head hung low trying to hide the swelling cut on her forehead from her son. He'd asked her if he'd done anything like that before but she shrugged it off, told him it was her fault really. She always told him it was her fault. It was never his fault, never Lloyds. It was just over a year ago.

He hadn't told anybody and he wasn't going to. He was scared of what would happen. Would Sarah and him be hauled away from their mother; separated even? No. Sarah needed him. Beside's who would believe him? He was Noah Puckerman, the school's badass, left tackle and ultimate player. He couldn't ruin that. That was his facade he placed in front of everyone to see to cover up what was really going. Anyway, he should be able to handle Lloyd himself. He should be able to protect his family, it was up to him to make sure they were safe.

Sarah was home alone, surprise, surprise he thought, when he got in. She was in the living room watching Hannah Montana and eating a bowl of skittles. She was seven years old for gods sake, she wasn't supposed to be used to being alone at that age.

"Where's mum?" Puck asked chucking himself on the sofa next to her and taking a handful of skittles at her protest.

"Out with Lloyd." She answered not tearing her eyes from the screen.

"Ah right, where?" Puck continued already knowing the answer was going to be.

"Taken her for a drink with his mates." Sarah quickly rushed before leaning more intently towards the screen.

Rolling his eyes, Puck snatched the bowl from her grip and headed into the kitchen. Ignoring her protests for the skittles back he poured them back into the packet, sealed them and placed them back in the top cupboard. Lloyd was only using their mother as something sweet to look at. He always made her dress up and pile on make up when she was ordered to go out with him.

"You're not going to eat your dinner if you eat all of those." Puck told her when she followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't want dinner! I want those skittles." She exclaimed folding her arms in a Diva stance even Rachel Berry would be proud of.

"Sorry. Not going to happen." Puck chuckled. "Go back to watching that silly program while I make us something."

Sarah let out a heavy huff before stomping back into the living room.

Jesus, girls, Puck thought as he rustled around in the cupboards picking out their dinner. He hated that he had to be the bad guy, taking sweets from Sarah and telling her to do her homework. But if he didn't who would when his mother was out getting drunk with Lloyd or curling up in bed because she had another bruise to add to her others. He wished he could be the big brother who snuck her sweets, told her not to bother with homework, argued with her over silly things like the TV. But if he didn't tell her to get good grades and look after herself she wasn't going to be able to reach for better. He was just struggling into college with his average grades and hopefully football scholarship. He wanted her to get much better, do much better.

"Sarah!" Puck called. "Dinner's up."

"Coming!" She called back, running into the kitchen and jumping into her seat.

He'd made them, the best he could, potato waffles, microwavable carrots and Pizza. Sarah seemed to enjoy it, even though they practically lived off the stuff when it was just her and him at home. She never complained. She sat at the table shovelling carrots into her mouth and biting great chunks out of her cheesy pizza.

While munching on his own Pizza he noticed his phone sound on the table beside him.

"Puck where R U? Artie's rmbr? Finn."

Shit.

"Sarah, I gotta shoot." Puck told her jumping up from the table and slinging his coat on from hanging on the back of his chair. "Be good, yeah? I'll be back soon as."

"Puck!" Sarah whined.

"Sorry Sa'h I've got to. Keep the door locked and don't touch anything you shouldn't, okay?" Puck told her pained by her upset expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She mumbled, bored by his usual speech before he had to leave her alone.

"Good girl." Puck grinned, ruffling her hair and stuffing a slice of her Pizza into his mouth before scooting out the door.

"Hey!" He heard her holler after him when she noticed her Pizza slice missing.

Shit, shit, shit. He chanted over and over in his head as he made his way over to Arties in his truck. He just hoped the guys wouldn't be to mad at him for being a late. It was eight a clock by the time he reached Arties road, an hour later than what they had told him to arrive at.

He parked his truck on the side of the road and walked up Arties drive, stopping by the front door and knocking.

"Took your time." Artie greeted as he pulled the front door open and wheeled himself to the side to allow Puck through.

"Yeah, sorry about that, had other things to take care of." Puck told him.

"Right well, everyone's just down the hall in the kitchen." Artie told him, gesturing with his head over Puck's shoulder. "Parents out, taken Izzy and George swimming."

Puck turned on his heel and went to join all the other male members of the glee club in Arties kitchen.

Mike was sitting on the counter top, bottle of soda in between his legs as he joked around with Sam. Finn was in the fridge looking for something to eat, sending a few things tumbling out onto the floor. For a minute it remembered him of that morning when his mum had dropped the eggs, he waited on edge for someone to start kicking off.

"Careful." Puck said as he stepped over the packages of food and stood with his back against the counter top island.

"Nice of you to actually turn up." Finn muttered as he picked up the food.

"What did you say?" Puck growled going into typical defensive mode.

"Guys, can we just go over the song choice a couple more times for Puck's benefit now that he's here." Artie announced, interrupting them.

"Sure." Finn said, not taking his gaze from Puck.

". . . lets go over it one more time." Artie announced. Before Puck had arrived they'd already been over the song a few times and started putting a few dance moves together thanks to Mike's amazing choreography. They were practicing in Artie's dinning room, having scooted the table and chairs to one side, allowing room for them to go over their routine.

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd already been here nearly two hours already. "Just make it quick." He snapped as they went over the routine for what seemed like the 100th time that night.

"Why? We keep you from something?" Finn smirked, jumping to conclusions. Everyone knew that Puck was jumping into bed with every cougar going in Lima Ohio.

Puck growled. Like he would know!

"As he said, one more time." Sam cleared his throat.

They went over the routine one more time, making sure he didn't place a foot out of line or a sing a note out of tune. Puck grabbed his coat as soon as Artie turned off the track they were performing to and began to head out of the house. He wasn't waiting around any longer.

"Yeah see you at school." He heard Finn and the other's mumble as he left, not too pleased with his quick get away.


	4. Chapter 4

He was thankful that the previous morning's events didn't repeat themselves the following day. When he got home late last night, Sarah was upstairs in bed asleep and so was his mother and Lloyd. He tried to ignore seeing the items of clothing strewn across the upstairs hallway near their bedroom. He just hoped Sarah was long asleep before they started fucking each other. It wasn't fair that she was forced to be around that. Maybe due to the activities the two of them got up to that night, was what kept the house in a peaceful mood that morning. Both Lloyd and his mother got ready for work and left without any raised voices or shouting, to everyone's relief. Puck even caught the pair kissing each other in the kitchen when he walked into get some cereal. Something he wished he hadn't witnessed, when Lloyds hand snaked up the back of his mother's night slip.

Puck ditched his truck in his usual parking space at school and locked up. Two minutes to spare before his first class. He'd made his usual run to the 7/11 before school, picking up his favorite slushie drink, blue shock, so he could drink it before his classes started. The nearest 7/11 store was only one block away from the school so it didn't take long. Due to the "slushie facials" being common at McKinley High, all slushies had been band from the premises but that wasn't going to stop him. He wanted a slushie to drink, so he was going to have a slushie.

He sipped his blue raspberry ice drink as he stalked the busy halls, no rush to get to his first class, Math. Puck didn't notice Rachel Berry shoot round the corner and bump into him. Blue shock spilt all over her cream blouse, staining it and making her gasp as the ice called drink made contact with her skin and trickle down her chest.

"Watch where you're going!" Noah Puckerman spat out, annoyed by the loss of his drink and the fact some of it had split on to his hands making them sticky.

"Me!" Rachel exclaimed covered in sticky blue liquid. "You were the one who was paying no attention to where they were going!"

Puck scowled. "Your fault." He corrected.

"My fault? I have to enlighten you that you are the one in possession of the frozen syrup drink who was not paying attention to where they were walking." Rachel hissed, her anger evident as her small hands balled into fists at her side and stamped her foot on emphasis.

"Woo, big deal!" Puck smirked, finding her Diva fit amusing.

"Noah Puckerman, don't you hold any ounce of remorse for what you have done!" Rachel continued. A year ago she wouldn't have put up such a fight to the slushie facials. She would have just took it on the chin and marched off to clean herself up. But not now, not now that they had some history between, she was angry and she was going to make him know it. After all he had once found her attractive enough to date and now he was back to his old ways, throwing slushies over her! It just wasn't on. Not after she had been there for him through the whole Beth drama.

Puck shrugged, ditching his empty slushie cartoon in the trash. "I'm Puckzilla I don't do sorry." He said before leaving her to stew in the sticking blue liquid. He was sick of forever being sorry at home. At school he didn't have to be.

By lunch time word had got out that Puck had ditched his Slushie all over Rachel on purpose which wasn't true. It was accident, but he wasn't going to put anyone right on that one. It just added a few more points onto his badass reputation and knocked a few off getting back onto the glee clubs good side.

"Baby, what is this I've been hearing about what you done to my gurl?" Mercedes asked as she sidled up to him in the lunch queue in the cafeteria.

Puck sighed and looked up.

"I hear you gave her a slushie facial. I thought you were done with that." Mercedes continued when she knew Puck wasn't about to answer her. "Because Baby, if you plan on getting back into their good books, you're not going the right way about it."

"Look Diva, I haven't got time for one of your lectures." Puck growled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed as she placed a hand on her hip. "Mmm, sure you don't. Just don't go giving my gurl any more slushie facials. Otherwise I'll have to beat your white arse."

Puckerman scoffed at the last comment. Like any girl would beat him.

"And don't think I won't stick to what I said." Mercedes hollered to him as she made her way back to the gleek table, Kurt and Rachel waiting for her return to hear what he had said.

She wasn't the only one who got on his case that afternoon about his and Rachel's interaction that morning. Finn was waiting by his locker after football practice when he got out of the shower, towel wrapped his waist. He didn't look happy.

"I thought you'd changed Puck." Finn said breaking the silence as Puck opened his locker and pulled out his clothes.

Puck laughed.

"This isn't funny dude. When you gonna start to man up." Finn Hudson said. "That wasn't nice what you done to Rachel."

"I didn't do anything to precious Rachel." Puck told him as he pulled on grey t-shirt and a light blue button shirt.

"Like hell you did! You poured slushie all over her." Finn snapped back his voice rising.

Puck sighed. "Yeah. It was an accident."

This time it was Finn's turn to scoff. "Accident? Yeah right. You've always hated Rachel. Who was the one who gave her daily slushie facials since day one here? – You! People don't change Puck."

"Believe what you want. I'm not going to argue with you." Puckerman said as he pulled on his boxers and jeans at once, tugging his towel off once his modesty was covered.

"Just don't do it again-." Finn started.

"Save it. I've already heard it from Mercedes." Puck growled as he slammed his locker shut and stalked out of the locker room, bag slung over his shoulder.

He was annoyed that Finn didn't believe him. He had every right to, after knocking his girlfriend up. But couldn't he tell when he was telling the truth? After being friends since before they could remember, he at least thought he would know him more than the others.

He didn't bother to greet anyone when he walked through the front door at home. Puck went straight upstairs, closing his bedroom door shut behind him and turning his radio on. He lay on his bed and pulled his cell phone out, he was angry still. Scrolling down his contact list he landed on Santana Lopez's number.

So what things were still weird between them after the whole baby mamma drama? It had been months now. Hopefully she was over it and up for hooking up.

"Hey babe." Puck said down his phone when Santana answered. It was a good sign that she did, if she was still annoyed with him she wouldn't have answered.

"What do you want Puck?" Santana drawled down the phone, obviously playing bored.

"Fancy meeting up?" Puck asked simply, like he usually did, implying what he usually wanted.

"Sure. My place, parents are still at work. Don't be long." She told him, hanging up before he got a chance to answer.

He didn't waste any time. He was out of the door without so much as word to his mother to where he was going in his truck.

* * *

><p>"You took you're time." Santana greeted him as she opened her front door in just a pair of very short joggers and a little vest top, showing off her tanned flat stomach and slim legs. She didn't wait for answer, leaving the front door open for Puck to close she made her way up to her bedroom, Puck hot on her heels.<p>

They'd often met up before just to hook up. It didn't mean anything. They'd meet, do what they had to, then leave. They both liked it that way.

Santana twirled round and hooked her arm round the back of Puck's neck as soon as they were both in her room. Pressing her body against his, she pulled him into a hard and furious kiss. There was nothing 'loving' about what they were doing. They were just two people simply hooking up for each other's needs.

He pushed her back onto her bed, climbing on top and straddling her as he pulled off his shirt in between kisses. Soon they were both without clothes, garments chucked all over her bedroom in their haste. He trailed kisses down her neck as she moaned into them, arching her back for more.

* * *

><p>". . . See you around Puckerman." Santana breathed from her place in her bed, bed sheet cast over her body to cover herself as she watched Noah Puckerman gather his clothes and place them back on.<p>

He never stuck around afterwards. As soon as they were finished he would leave. Taking one last look around her bedroom, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he gave his typical smirk and left before her parents returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck had been over at Lopez's nearly all evening. It was late when he got back home, gone eleven that night. He'd stopped off at breadsticks to pick up a takeout and eat it in his car on the way back, having missed dinner and worked up an appetite round Santana's.

"Noah?" Lloyd's voice carried through from the living room when the older man heard the front door close behind the teen.

"Yeah?" Puck called back, one foot already on the stairs.

"Get in here." Lloyd ordered leaving no room for arguing.

With a heavy sigh, Puck turned round and went into the living room.

Deborah, his mother, was sitting on the sofa next to Lloyd, his arm cast round her shoulders as they watched some typical America drama on the TV. She looked up briefly when Puck entered, stiffening before returning her gaze back to the screen.

"Where were you?" Lloyd asked casually.

"Out." Puck answered him, confused as to why it bothered Lloyd where he was.

"Where?" Lloyd continued.

"Just out." Puck told him. He wasn't about to announce to his mother and her boyfriend he'd gone round Santana's for casual sex.

"Where?" Lloyd hissed through his teeth, becoming annoyed having to repeat himself to get the answer he wanted.

"Just out, like I said." Puck growled back.

"If I ask you where you've been you answer me, alright? Your mother's been worried." Lloyd told Puck aggressively.

Puck scoffed. It was unlike his mother to be worried about his whereabouts. She usually didn't care.

"She had your Dinner ready, you ungrateful little waster!" Lloyd roared from the sofa, slamming his hand down on the arm rest making his mother flinch but not move away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Puck muttered, shocked by Lloyd's lose of control. He didn't usually lose it as easily as this.

"Didn't think to call did you!" Lloyd continued standing up now. "Didn't think at all did you!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Puck shouted at him.

"Don't dare ever raise your voice at me." Lloyd spoke menacingly prodding his finger square into Puck's chest.

"Or what?" Puck challenged, squaring up to his mother's boyfriend. Having gotten a taste of being on the wrong end of Lloyd's temper yesterday, it didn't seem to have any affect on Noah Puckerman. Instead it riled him up more.

He saw anger flash behind Lloyd's eyes as soon as the words had reached his ears. He saw the final trigger pushed. A rough hand grabbed the front of his shirt and rammed him back against the wall, until the back of his head forcefully made contact with a hanging picture. A picture of him and Sarah, he was nearly ten with little new born Sarah cradled on his lap on the sofa, smiling up at the camera which his mummy was holding.

"What you gonna do? Hit me?" Puck sneered inches from Lloyds raged face, ignoring his mother protesting from the sofa.

He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He did just that. One punch after another, after another and then another. His face ached, his gut ached. His arrogant behavior had somewhat came round like Karma.

"Lloyd, please. . ." He heard his mother beg, her hands wrapped round one of Lloyd's arms tugging him away, pleading with him to stop. She couldn't bare to see her child being beaten in front of her eyes.

He didn't see Lloyd leave; he just heard the front door slam shut from his position on the floor. He kept his eyes closed, fear of opening them and being sick. The room just wouldn't stop spinning, too many blows to the head. His gut ached. His head ached. He ached so much.

When Puck eventually opened his eyes, he was slumped against the wall where Lloyd had shoved him against. Blinding pain radiated throughout his skull because of the light in the room. His mother was no where to be seen. She'd left him. After her boyfriend had practically beaten him senseless, she'd left him bruised and battered on the living room floor.

Oh god Sarah, Puck thought. Where was she when all this had happened? He just hoped she hadn't seen of heard anything.

Puck placed his hands on the floor and began to push himself up. A moan escaped his lips as he tried to stand.

"Noah!" His mother scorned, rushing to his side.

Puck groaned and pulled away from his mother's touch.

It didn't discourage her at all. She firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him back to his slumped position against the wall.

"Noah Zachary Puckerman. . ." She whispered as she placed crushed ice wrapped in a damp tea towel over his face, where the most obvious bruising had occurred.

"Where's Sarah?" He grunted as it hurt to talk right then.

"Upstairs. Don't worry, she's singing along to the Hannah Montana soundtrack in her room." Deborah smiled, aware of how much Puck cared for his little sister. "Now, can you get up with a little help?" She asked, her smiled disappearing as quickly as it came.

"I can manage." Puck hissed as he began, again, to push himself up from the floor.

His mother stood back, but kept a close distance as he shuffled over to the stairs. Placing a hand on his back she helped him up the stairs and stood by his bedroom door as he lowered himself onto his bed.

Just as she turned to leave, flicking his bedroom light off, Puck spoke. "When you going to leave him?"

Her stature went rigid. "I'm not." She said over her shoulder.

"Mum!" Puck cried out, astonished still by his mother's stupidity.

"No, Noah." She snapped. Her caring mother side was gone, she was back to Lloyd's girlfriend, loyal to him.

"So after he beats your son, you're still willing to stick by him?" Puck exclaimed.

Deborah didn't say anything as she went back downstairs.

"Yeah, just like I thought." Puck sneered through gritted teeth, watching his door.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Puck sure as hell didn't feel like going to school. He ached, even more so than last night. He hadn't slept much either, the pain in his ribs keeping him up most of the night whenever he turned to try to find a comfortable position.

So when his alarm clock buzzed beside him on his night stand, he instantly switched it off and turned over in his bed. He wasn't getting out of this bed for nobody today.

"Noah!" Sarah called from his doorway. ". . . Noah!"

He continued to ignore her, his back to the door he tried to look as though he was sleeping.

"NOAH!" She shouted eventually, before walking up to him and shoving him in the back to 'wake' him up.

He couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his mouth, a fresh lot of shooting pains radiated through his body.

"Noah?" Sarah said uncertainly, worried if she'd hurt him.

"I'm alright." He mumbled turning on his back, hugging his ribcage and stomach.

"No you're not." Sarah told him. She was seven, not stupid. She new bruises meant pain. So that meant Noah was in a lot of pain. He was covered in them.

He hadn't had a chance to see what he looked like yet. Having not moved from his bed since last night he'd not gotten to see his reflection in a mirror. He just hoped he didn't look to scary to his little sister. He'd beaten up enough guys to know what damage could be done to their faces by just a few well placed punches.

He tried his best to smile. "I'm okay, I promise." Puck said to her.

She looked at him for a while, as if she was trying to work out whether to believe him or not. After studying him for a short while, she laid her head on his chest and pulled him into a quick hug.

"See you later." She smiled before she skipped out the door.

"Yeah, see you." Puck groaned rolling back over onto his side.

He remained in bed for the rest of the morning, to sore to move downstairs to grab himself some breakfast or a drink. He waited until he heard Lloyd leave at lunch time for work, before he rolled out of bed and dared to go downstairs. Nobody had been upstairs to check on him apart from Sarah, so he hoped they both thought he was at school already. His mother hadn't bothered to check in; he'd heard her leave with Sarah for work. So he was safe to venture downstairs without bumping into anyone.

In the kitchen he flicked on the radio and his favourite radio station buzzed in the background as he began to search for lunch or breakfast. He jumped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the refrigerator. His left eye was black and blue, a strong bruise out lined the edge of his jaw and on his right cheekbone another bruise was prominent. Curious as to what state the rest of him would look like, he lifted up the cotton material of shirt up to his neck. Again, in the reflection of the refrigerator, bruises tainted the tanned skin of the sides of his ribcage. They were purple and angry. But still, he could have had worse, he thought. At least it wasn't his mother and it was him. He could handle it, he was stronger than her.

After finishing off the sandwich he made himself, he headed back upstairs for a shower. He scrubbed at the dried blood that had once trickled down the side of his face and neck from one of the cuts on his forehead. He stood for a while, letting the hot water pummel down on his achy muscles. It felt good and relaxing as he closed his eyes and hummed a small tune in his head, one he had learned at Glee practice.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard someone knock repeatedly on the front door, hard. Scrambling for a towel he wrapped one round his waist and bolted to his bedroom, quickly searching his room for clothes. Settling on a pair of Navy sweat shorts and a white T-shirt he tugged them on and ran downstairs to see who'd nearly scared the living day lights out of him.

He wished he'd never opened the door when he saw who stood behind it.

Rachel Berry stood on his doorstep, her brown hair loosely curled on her shoulders and a green sweater hugging her waist. In her hands she held a light blue folder and a water bottle.

"Noah!" She gasped before she could stop herself.

Shit. "Berry."

"W-what happened? Are you okay?" She asked unable to tear her eyes away from the bruising that colored Noah's face.

"Fine." Puck sighed. "I got in a fight, that's all."

"It looks mor-." Rachel began before Puck cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked her rather rudely. He didn't want her to ask questions, he still hadn't prepared a lie.

"I brought you these." She said thrusting the folder into his grasp, but still keeping a curious eye. "I thought you might want to see what we went through in Glee. It wouldn't do for you to miss practice if you can help it."

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Puck apologised thick with sarcasm. Didn't this girl think of anything but stardom?

"Well. . . urm. That was all really." Rachel mumbled, not denying she was set on furthering herself in the performing industry. "Just go over what's in the folder and I hope to see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he closed the door on her, before she had a chance to move towards her car.

Heading into the living room, he opened the folder and pulled out the assorted colours of paper that had been neatly tucked inside most probably by Rachel Berry herself. According to the papers in the folder Mr shuester has assigned them all to perform a song that promoted self acceptance and not conform to the norm. He'd been placed in a group with Sam, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes and Brittany. No doubt the groups had been assigned by Mr Shue. No way would Quinn and Sam willingly be in a group with him. They'd already chosen a song. The most appropriate song they had decided on without him there was a Ke$ha number.

Puck took a seat on the sofa and began to read what was on the papers carefully. Rachel, not even being in the group he was assigned, had written notes all over the sheets. She'd highlighted where he was supposed to sing, scrawled whoever's name besides the lines they were singing and left a CD with the track burned on it. He made note to listen to it later and at least go over his lyrics at least a couple of times. He only had just a few more than six lines in the song to remember. He smirked at the note in bold lettering at the top of the first sheet. "Don't for get to warm up!" trust Rachel.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Puck still didn't feel like going in to school. If he could just last today and tomorrow he'd been fine because it would be the weekend then. He could hide as much as he wanted. But the thought of answering to his teachers when they asked him why he hadn't been at school teamed with the bruising, was more than he could cope with. He'd only just managed to keep his cool with Rachel yesterday when she'd tried to ask him with concern. So how he would cope with nosy teachers who he held no respect for he did not know. Respect? Did that mean he respected Rachel? . . . Maybe, god! He was getting soft. He used to throw slushies in that girls face.

Coming to the realisation that he would have to go to school today and not hide away in his bedroom, Puck managed to get ready for school in record time. Avoiding Lloyd if he could he grabbed himself a bagel from the fridge to munch on his truck ride to school. He'd decided, yesterday while in bed, that he would avoid Lloyd if he could. He hated the man and the man hated him. His mother wasn't going to leave him anytime soon and there was nothing he could do about. He wasn't stupid; he couldn't physically take on Lloyd. He was a lot bigger than he was and he helped paid the bills for the house. He couldn't complain or could he? He could complain if there was a fist flying towards him.

Just as he was parking his truck on the school Parking lot, his cell phone sounded to alert him of a text received from Rachel.

"Hello Noah, just to let you know I hope you do attended school today. I would hate for you to miss another Glee rehearsal. I was most concerned to see your terrible injuries yesterday. I just hope you don't get in to many fights ever again. Rachel x."

He didn't think twice about not replying, he clicked off the text message and shoved it back inside his back pocket. Rachel Berry at the best of times was annoying. She's called round his house yesterday and now she was texting him. He hadn't a clue as to how she had gotten hold of his number. He couldn't remember giving her his digits.

At lunch he was seated at the Football Jocks table. He no longer felt welcome at the Gleek's table, but it was alright for him. At least this way, seated with his team mates, he wasn't ruining his reputation that had taken quite a beating when everyone found out he was Quinn's baby's dad. The Glee clubs hostility towards him only pushed him to rebuilding his badass rep, they couldn't moan about it to him.

"Noah I see you are school today." Rachel said as she strode up to him.

"Well done man hands." Puck snorted, causing his team mates to laugh at his retort.

Rachel seemed unaffected by his old ways. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You being serious?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

Puck sighed, rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "What do you want?" He hissed, annoyed to be dragged away from his mates.

"I was hoping you would care to inform me of how you got into such a brutal fight." Rachel told him as they walked to the side so nobody could hear.

"What fight?" He slipped, causing Rachel to look confused before it clicked. "Like always over some girl."

Jumping to conclusions. "As much as I want to believe-."

"Whatever Berry." He snapped, not bothering to put her straight. "Go back to you little Divas."

He left her standing on the side of the cafeteria hall, joining his mates to finish eating his lunch. He wasn't going to tell her what really happened. She didn't need to know! He knew she thought differently to what he had told her, there was a look of disbelieving in her eyes and even in her tone of voice when she began to argue.

Rachel wasn't the only one to ask him about his bruises that day. Brittany approached him chemistry, plastic safety glasses perched on her face as if she was even contributing to their experiment with her lab partner. Puck had been sitting at the side flicking a lighter, his partner had used to light their Bunsen burner, on and off showing no interested in the experiment either.

"Hi Puck." Brittany chirped placing herself on the stool next to him.

"Hi Brittany." Puck greeted her. He couldn't been mean to Brittany, she reminded him of his little sister.

"How did you get you face so messed up?" She asked innocently. "It's just Mercedes told me you got into a fight."

"They're talking about me?" Puck chuckled.

Brittany looked puzzled for a while. "They always do." She told him. "Finn is always saying something about you."

"Yeah?"

"Today he said you're like the Old Puck." Brittany said pulling a face. She wasn't aware she'd just put a spanner in the works. "But you're Puck. I don't get how you can be the old Puck. You're not old."

"Don't worry Brittany." Puck said noticing how the blonde girl was gradually becoming even more confused the more she tried to work it out.

It hurt to think that Finn thought he was going back to the old Puck. The old Puck threw slushies into Rachel's face at every opportunity, chucked Kurt into the dumpsters before school, made fun of every member of glee, didn't bother to turn up to classes, made no effort in Glee club and hooked up with Santana whenever they could. He hooked up with Santana once and he accidently spilt a slushie on Rachel once. He couldn't see how he was going back to his old ways. But if Finn wanted him to go back to the old Puck, well there wasn't really anything stopping him from doing so.

When Puck stores his books in his locker before running off to Football practice, Santana makes her way across the hall. She hadn't seen him in a while and she was curious to why he'd gotten so much bruising to his face. At lunch Mercedes had told her and Brittany that he'd gotten in a fight according to Rachel Berry. But she'd seen Puck in many fights and he would always come off better, she'd never seen him walk away with more than a few red marks. So seeing him walk down the halls with yellowing bruising tainting his tanned skins was a shock for her and she was curious to know more.

"Hey Puckerman." Santana sighed leaning against the locker beside his.

"San." Puck acknowledged, closing his lockers.

"Haven't seen you around for a while." She stated, stroking an hand up his arm.

"That's because I wasn't at school yesterday." He told her.

"Oh." She said slowly, slipping her hands on to his shoulders. "So does the other guy look worse?" She teased.

Puck Smirked. "Something like that." He found it easier to lie to Santana, she didn't care what she heard as long as she got what she wanted.

Santana leaned up, snaking a hand round the back of Puck's neck and pulled him towards her so she could pull him into a kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and they both just stood in the corridor making out like it was normal. Santana pressed up against the lockers as she deepened the kiss, Puck more than willing to do so. They weren't aware of Finn passing by and looking at them. It just fuelled his argument. To him, Puck was certainly going back to his old ways. Throwing slushies in Rachel's face and making out with Santana like the old days was just the first steps. Next he would be throwing Kurt into the dumpster and Knocking up someone else's poor girlfriend, finn had thought on his way to Football practice.

Santana was the first to pull away, Puck moaned in protest as she did. "I'm late for Cheerios practice." She breathed, a little breathless.

"And. . ." Puck whined, pulling Santana back towards him.

"And. . . Coach Sylvester will kill me. She's already angry!" Santana snapped pulling away again. She straightened her skirt and tightened her pony tail before walking off towards the girls Locker room.

He was twenty minutes late for Football practice himself. The locker room was already empty when he arrived, so he quickly got changed and sprinted outside to meet the rest of his team mates who were running drills. Coach Beiste was stood at the side, whistle in hand as she blew the whistle when they weren't fast enough signalling them to pick up the pace.

"Puckerman!" She called over to him, still watching his team mates.

"Yes Coach." He answered as he ran over to her.

"Reason?" She asked looking at him.

"No reason Coach. Sorry." Puck told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stay behind after and you can go over what you missed. Now go join your team." She ordered him. "And work twice as hard!" She shot at him after before addressing the whole team. "Alright, tackle drills!"

The whole team moaned in response before doing as they were told.


	8. Chapter 8

"Noah, is that you?" His mother called through from the living room when she heard the front door open and close.

"Yeah!" Puck called back, chucking his bag on the floor. He hadn't noticed Lloyd's car in the drive or garage so he knew he wasn't at home. So he felt free to treat his mother's house like home.

Deborah Puckerman poked her head into the hallway, she had a smile on her face and the telephone clutched to her chest. "We're ordering Chinese, What do you want?" She asked him.

"Usual." Puck answered her, following her into the living room. Sarah was sat on the floor, finishing off her second grade homework. Things seemed more relaxed when Lloyd wasn't around. His mother wouldn't even think about ordering in Chinese if Lloyd was at home, he expected her to cook every meal.

"Okay, thank you. Bye." Deborah said down the phone before hanging up. "Right that's dinner sorted." She smiled turning to her children. "Thought we could watch a movie together tonight, Lloyd's out with a few friends."

"Yeah I'm okay with that." Puck said as he stretched out on the sofa. "How long is dinner gonna be, I'm starving. Coach made me stay behind today."

"Own doing I suppose?" Deborah teased.

"I was late for Practice, got talking to Santana." Puck admitted.

"I'm sure you did." Deborah laughed. She knew who Santana was.

Puck glared at his mother.

It took half an hour for their dinner to arrive. Deborah paid the delivery guide and gave him a healthy tip on top as well, before she juggled the takeaway boxes into the living room. All three of them sat in front of the TV watching a Disney movie that Sarah had picked out, Ariel the little mermaid. Takeaway boxes littered the floor and coffee table as they all tucked in, sharing what they ordered with one and other. He wouldn't admit it to his friends or anyone at school, but to him it was perfect watching a Disney movie with his mother and sister while they ate Chinese. He didn't feel the need to be scared, as much as he was ashamed to admit it. Puck wasn't scared for his mother making a wrong move or saying the wrong thing. Still in the back of his mind he worried, but he tried to ignore it and enjoy their evening together.

It wasn't long before it was ruined. Long after Puck had carried a sleeping Sarah upstairs to her bedroom, had Lloyd returned home in a drunken stupor. He was in the kitchen washing up while he let his mother rest in the living room with her feet up. They'd managed to clear away most of the takeaway boxes into the bin outside. Little did they know they had left the receipt laying in the hallway.

Lloyd had stumbled through the front door and into the lounge, startling Deborah.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at her when he saw her lounging on the sofa watching TV. "Why aren't you doing anything!"

"I was just taking a break Lloyd." Deborah told him, trying to keep her nerve. "How was you're night?"

"Don't change the subject!" Lloyd roared, he thundered over to her and yanked her onto her feet by her hair. She cried out.

"Lloyd please. . ." She began, her façade of nerve shattering.

"Mom?" Noah interrupted. He'd heard Lloyd come home, but had chosen to keep out of his way remaining the kitchen. Only when he heard his mother screaming and yelling from Lloyd did he think to make himself shown.

"Would have thought you'd learnt from the last time." Lloyd sneered. "Your mother and I are just talking."

"Then take you're hands off of her, you're hurting her." Noah growled through gritted teeth. So much for enjoying the evening and everything being okay between Lloyd and Deborah.

"Don't you dare order me around!" Lloyd yelled, letting go of Deborah's hair and stepping into Puck's personal space.

He could smell the alcohol lingering on Lloyd's breath. He stunk of a brewery. Puck turned his head to the side and breathed through his mouth. He didn't want to end up on the other end of Lloyd's temper, especially if it was a drunken temper. However, he needed to protect his mom.

Acting on what he thought best. "I won't have to if you knew how to treat my mother with respect!" Puck snarled in his face.

He saw the trigger in Lloyd's eyes again. Saw the flash of pure anger fire up inside of him and the red haze blur his vision. Deborah saw Lloyd raise his hand first; intercepting the blow she pulled on Lloyd's arm. She couldn't bare to see her son beat up again.

Puck was shocked at first. He saw it happen in slow motion. His mother tugged on Lloyd's raised arm who flew round and sent her flying. Her slim frame hit the floor with force and her head bounced off the corner of the coffee table.

He pushed past Lloyd not caring about the older man or what he would do. He had heard the sickening thud of his mother's skull smash against the wooden coffee table. Now her eyes were a little dazed and she looked as though was going to fall to sleep at any moment.

"Mom?" Puck panicked as he crouched at her side. He didn't want to move her incase it was bad for her head injury.

"I'm okay." She slurred, pushing herself up and pulling her mouth into a fake smile to reassure her oldest child.

"No you're not mom." Puck said, sounding like Sarah when she'd asked him about his bruises.

"I am, just a little headache." Deborah assured him. "Go upstairs."

"No."

"Noah, upstairs now." She ordered him. She didn't want him to worry about her. It was a little knock on the head. She'd gotten worse before. Sure she could feel a little blood trickling down the back of her head, mixing with her shiny brown hair, but she felt fine. She did, she assured herself. "Go!" She snapped.

Noah shot her one more concerning look before getting up and walking towards the stairs. As he passed Lloyd he made sure to make him now how he felt. "Touch her again and I'll make sure you don't take another breath." Puck snarled menacingly to the older man who just scoffed at his threat. He wasn't affected the slightest bit by the fall his girlfriend has taken because of him. He didn't look sorry as he stood in the door way, a look of disgust plastered over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later and Puck was sure that Lloyd has gotten his message loud and clear. It didn't stop him worrying though. Lloyd hadn't raised a hand to either of them in less than week, but it still didn't cease the worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach or in the back of his mind. He was constantly waiting for the man to slip up and lose his temper, to give him one good reason why he should make sure he never lost his temper ever again.

He'd tried to speak to his mother again the morning after she'd hit her head. He hoped it had knocked some sense into her if any. But to no avail, his talk did not work. It made what little relationship he had with his mother more restrained. She ended up screaming at him towards the end, shouting at him how he was like his father, how he wanted her to be alone and miserable for the rest of her life. He didn't argue with her. He just didn't want her with Lloyd. Anything must be better then Lloyd?

He found himself sitting in Miss Pillsbury's office in the afternoon on Friday. She'd received many messages from teachers informing her of Puck's much lower concentration levels and were growing concerned at his drop in grades in nearly all his classes. He'd already received a lecture off of many teachers who had asked him to stay back at the end of the class nearly all week; he'd already been hauled into Principle Figgin's office as well who had already made him agree to putting more effort in to his grades otherwise he would have to quite glee club and football.

"Noah, you've got more than enough intelligence to pursue an adequate all over grade score to keep you in both Glee club and Football." Miss Pillsbury addressed him as she lined her leaflets into their correct place upon her desk. "Is there something troubling you, at school? Or at home, that I can help you with?"

"No." Puck answered her through gritted teeth. He hated being seen in the counselor's office. It only gave people something to talk about.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk. I promise anything you do tell me will be kept confidential." She told him. "Now, Principle Figgin's and some other teachers and I have agreed that it would benefit if you were to have a tutor."

Puck scoffed. Who would be stupid enough to want to Tutor him. He'd made most of the nerds a McKinley High fear him.

"Rachel, could you come through." Miss Pillsbury called towards the door.

No. She wouldn't.

He'd noticed Rachel sitting outside as he entered Miss Pillsbury's office. He hadn't taken much notice to her; he thought she was only there to talk to Miss Pillsbury about some Diva matter that didn't concern him. He'd never have thought she was there for his benefit.

"Yes Miss Pillsbury." Rachel answered entering the room.

"Now that both of you are here I can let you know what has been planned." Miss Pillsbury told them both. Rachel took a seat next to Puck who shifted further away. "We've decided that Rachel should tutor you Noah."

"What!" Puck exclaimed. "No way!"

"It seems fitting that she does. It will help you reach your grades required and will help Rachel learn to do things for others." Miss Pillsbury finished.

"Miss Pillsbury, I don't think Noah would benefit from my tutoring." Rachel protest. "I'm sure there is somebody of a greater need."

"I'm sorry, but it's finale." Miss Pillsbury made firm. "Now we'll be checking up every week to make sure you're both sticking to our decision."

Puck cornered Rachel before her next class once they were out of Miss Pillsbury's sight.

"You're not tutoring me." He told her finally.

"I don't know if you were listening to a word Miss Pillsbury told us, but I have to." Rachel told him, trying to sneak past him to her next class.

He shot out an arm and pressed his hand against the wall, blocking Rachel's path. "Lie."

"I can't possibly lie." Rachel gasped.

"Yes you can. No way I'm going to torture myself with listening to you go on and on about some mindless shit." Puck growled.

"I'm not going to Lie Puckerman." She told him, leaving no room for him to argue. "I'll text you later to arrange a time when we can meet and go over what needs to be covered."

He thumped the wall beside him, when Rachel was round the corner. He didn't want her to tutor him. Not only did he find her highly annoying but she would need to come over to his. He didn't want her go round his house. She didn't need to be subjected to Lloyd. Even if they did find a suitable place else where to carry out her tutoring duties, it only meant more time away from Deborah and Sarah. He couldn't protect them if he wasn't at home.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel did end up texting Puck later that day to arrange a time when they should meet and where. So that was why he found himself sitting opposite Rachel Berry in Breadsticks on a Saturday night and not at some Party getting drunk. If anyone saw him now, his badass rep would be in jeopardy.

"Right, I thought we could go over what subjects you need the most help in." Rachel said, pulling out a folder from beside her on the bench seat. "One of the receptionist staff helped me by printing off you grade records from now since two years ago." She then opened her folder and placed it front of him, as a piece of breadstick flew into her hair.

Puck being Puck, had taken up breaking breadsticks into pieces and throwing them into Rachel's hair as she spoke to him.

"Noah!" She scolded like she was speaking to a small child. She plucked a piece of breadstick out of her and chucked it on the floor.

"What?" He exclaimed protesting his innocence as he showed his hands.

"Don't. I'm trying to help you here." Rachel said, before launching herself back into her lecture about upping his grades.

As she ran on and on about Mathematical equations, Grammar, History dates and Spanish verbs Puck found interest in crunching up breadsticks or ripping the napkins to shreds. He watched everyone around them. Waiters and waitresses rushed around gracefully, serving people their meals. Many people were there on dates, sitting across from one and other gazing into another's eyes. It was quite sickening. Watching everyone around him he came up with a new way to taunt Rachel after all he couldn't not. It was Rachel Berry, for Christ sakes.

"Hey Berry, hoping to get lucky tonight. Eh." Puck winks, trying to wind her up.

"I don't know what you're implying." Rachel said shortly.

"Oh come on." Puck laughed. "Breadsticks? Honestly, anyone would think you'd taken me on a date."

"This is solely just educational purposes." Rachel told him sternly.

"Whatever. We all know you want a bit of the Puckzilla." Puck teased, leaning closer to her.

"Please?" Rachel laughed. "We would have met round mine, but my fathers are having a dinner party with a few colleagues, unless we could meet at yours in future?"

Puck just scoffed and took a drink of his cola. No way was Rachel going back to his household.

He continued to chuck pieces of Breadsticks into her hair, throughout the night. He loved to watch her trying to ignore the fact that crumbs were littering her hair when she tried to talk, how slowly she started to become annoyed. No longer able to contain her irritation she slammed her pen onto the table.

Eyes wide's and face flushed she began to attack him. "Noah Puckerman! As I said before I am here to help you. If you continue to throw breadsticks at me in such a childish manner I will not be able to help. Which means you will not be staying on the football team and you will not be staying in Glee. The loss of you from either one would be highly disappointing as you are a valued member of each." Rachel glowered at him. "So please, quit this immature selfishness and concentrate. Unless you pick up your grades, you'll end up a 'Lima Loser'!"

Lima Loser. He never wanted to become one of those. He didn't want to be stuck in a job he hated. A job he would come home moaning about, angered annoyed about only to hit out at his family. Lloyd, he was a Lima Loser. He was sure as hell wasn't going to end up like him. He would rather die than become a copy of Lloyd.

He swept the pieces of breadsticks onto the floor. They lapped into silence, as Rachel waited for a response from a rather quite Puck who was deep in thought.

"Noah. I'm sorry." Rachel said quietly, noticing Puck had taken what she said to heart.

"No. Don't be." Puck said, smirking as he looked up to her. "I was being a jerk. You're only trying to help."

She was quite surprised to hear Noah Puckerman admit he was in the wrong. "Right . . . well err. . . Shall we carry on with what I was saying before. . ?"

Puck cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Rachel was rather pleased towards the end of the night of what they had accomplished. Once giving Noah Puckerman a talking to he seemed to focus all his attention on to her and what she was saying. It was good to know that he was intent on achieving his grades, for now. She wasn't sure how long this new I-care-about-my-grades-Puck was going to last, but she was determined to make sure she pushed him. Rachel knew Puck good do it. Besides it looked good on her records to be shown to help others as well as maintaining her own grades.

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait for the latest update, (I've been a little busy with work), and really sorry for the shortness of the chapter but it's just a little filler to satisfy. I'm now writing the next update as you read this. Also, I'm looking into creating a collection of one shots –maybe Puckleberry inspired. So if you're interested in me doing this, could you please let me know and give me a few Prompts to run on for a few of them, give as many as you like. All appreciated as well as Review please! They're my muse to continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel didn't keep puck long at Breadstix once he started paying attention. They managed to get quite a bit covered. The little brunette scheduled another study session before they departed, determined to help Noah with his grades but to also keep an eye on him. Things didn't seem quite right with the jock. First he turned up to school with a nasty cut on his face and then a couple of days later covered in bruises and walking stiffly. Both times he had come with a weak excuse to cover the real reason behind them. She'd heard about his encounters at fight club he used to go to before Quinn got pregnant with his Daughter and his stint in juvie. She just hoped he wasn't falling back into bad habits. So she made it her task to keep an eye on him as much as she could during school and their study sessions. There wasn't much she could in between. Rachel couldn't stalk the poor boy.

At school on Monday she didn't seem him all morning, not even in their shared history class or Spanish class. It wasn't unlike him to be known to skip classes and take naps in the nurse's office, but she would have thought with the treat of being pulled out of both football and glee he would have started making an effort with his school work. She went looking for him at lunch, searching the corridors and outside before giving up and meeting Mercedes and Kurt in the cafeteria.

"What's got you all worked up?" Kurt asked as Rachael sat opposite him, unclipping her boxed salad.

"Noah," She said simply before going on to explain when faced with their pointed looks. "I've been assigned to help him with his studies and I thought I'd gotten through to him the other night. But obviously not, he hasn't turned up to classes this morning."

"Boo, don't go wasting your time on him." Mercedes sighed. "He won't listen. This is Puck."

"She's right, he won't. Don't waste your time on him." Kurt chipped in. "He's going to be cleaning pools for the rest of his life when he's not sleeping around the whole of Lima, knocking up whatever poor soul is next."

"But I thought I got him to take classes seriously." Rachael whined.

"Puck? Taking school seriously?" Mercedes laughed. "Yeah right."

"Hmmph." Rachael sighed. "I'll have to talk to him about it tonight. I did schedule us another study session tonight."

"Why not talk to him now?" Kurt asked, catching the jock walking in to the cafeteria with his back to them. "He's here now."

Rachael shot her head round to see for herself. There he was walking through the many tables towards the jocks table. She was angry, now that he was there. He'd most probably skipped that morning to avoid going to math, history, Spanish and English, just so he could attended the afternoon classes and football after school. Before she got a chance to think about what she was doing, she was on her feet and running over to him.

"Noah! Where have you been this morning?" Rachael demanded, glaring at him as he took a seat at the table.

Puck scoffed. What was it to her?

"Well. . .?"

"On 'call', if you know what I mean." Puck teased with a suggestive wink, causing the other jocks to laugh.

"Are you telling me, you ditched your future to go sleep around with married woman? Twice your age might I add!" Rachael fumed.

"Seems like it." Puck smirked earning himself many approved shouts and wolf whistles from his fellow team mates. He wished that had been the case but it hadn't, far from it in fact.

He'd been at home, trying to comfort his mother and talk her into going back to bed. None of them had gotten any sleep the night before. Lloyd had lost his temper once again after steeping on one of Sarah's Barbie dolls, hurting his foot. He'd screamed at Deborah for her apparent lack of domestic skills and laziness. It had gone on all night, screaming, shouting, a few hits and knock downs. Sarah had been crying in her room as she listened to the two adults downstairs, blaming herself for the current outburst. Puck had reassured her and told her it wasn't her fault, explain to her Lloyd had a screw lose and a few short of a full set. She'd fall asleep eventually, too exhausted from her tears to stay awake any longer. He'd then gone downstairs to protect his mum if Lloyd went for her anymore and he did. He slapped her across the face before Puck could get across the room to stop him. He tried to Pull Lloyd off of her as he gripped her throat, but he was still a little sore and weak from the last time Lloyd had turned on him. The older man had whirled round and grabbed Puck by the wrists, curling his hands round the teen's wrist so tight he thought he was going to crush them. Lloyd had spat vicious words in Puck's face, throwing him to the sofa where he slid to the floor as he watched Lloyd back hand his mother a couple more times before storming out of the house.

That morning, having not gotten a wink of sleep as he stayed up with his mother and sister, comforting them both as they cried on to his shoulders until they eventually fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. He'd taken the opportunity to clear up downstairs while they slept and Lloyd was still out. It wasn't long before he could hear movement upstairs again, as things fell over and someone ran around. He had found his mother rushing around her room, manically trying to get ready in time for work. It had taken him a good hour or so convincing her to not go in, she was in no fit state to be working a shift at the hospital. She hadn't slept, she looked a mess and her head was all over the place. No sooner had he gotten his mother back to bed, Sarah needed waking up for school. She'd gotten ready for school at a pain staking slow pace, exhausted from the lack of sleep she had gotten. No matter how many times Puck had told her to hurry up or she would miss the bum she still missed it. He'd had to take her to school, pulled over on the way home before he fell asleep at the wheel and caught a couple of hours sleep himself. When he'd woken up he had cursed himself for not taking a quick ten minute nap to refresh himself and rushed off to school, forgetting he'd left his bag full of school books at home.

"Noah Puckerman, I am very disappointed in your lack of determination to gather good enough grades and credit to graduate high school." Rachael started. "I struggle to see how skipping Classes will benefit your future."

"Berry do you have a point to make here or . . . . . ?" Puck taunted.

"My point is, you need buck up your ideas! You're going to end up stuck in this town for your wholelife" Rachael shot at him.

"Honestly, I don't care." Puck laughed, lying. He did care. He never wanted to stay in lima for the rest of his life. He wanted to be out of here as soon as he could.

"Noah!" She exclaimed, stamping her feet.

Did she just do that? Puck raised an eyebrow as his teammates sniggered. "Whatever care bear, Just go back to Madonna and Diva over there." Puck sighed, turning back to his teammates.

Rachael glared at the back of Noah's head before turning on her heel and storming back over to her friends. She couldn't believe him sometimes. Did he wanted to get chucked off the football team and out of glee club? She knew Football meant everything to Puck, hell he was trying to get a football scholarship wasn't he? And as for glee, she could see how much he loved it when he got up and performed even though he didn't admit it.

"That looked like it went well." Kurt commented when she took up her seat again.

"Don't." Rachael warned. She didn't want to hear the 'I told you so's'. Not now.

"Just saying. . . . . ." Kurt sighed. "Your wasting your breath."

Puck was so tired when Football practice came around after school. He'd managed to keep awake through physics and then chemistry, making his partner in chemistry do the majority of the work needed and copying Mike in physic's. Usually he wouldn't have minded throwing a load of chemicals together and making it exploded in front of his lab partner so it burnt off their eyebrows, but not today. He was too tired.

"Puckerman, what's with the long sleeves?" Coach parked out as every member of the football team gathered on the field. "It's not winter!"

"I know coach." Puck answered. He'd worn long sleeves to hide the bruising left behind by Lloyd on his wrists. He couldn't think of another lie to cover up without anyone growing suspicious.

"Well then, go get changed." Coach ordered. "You know it's not part of the uniform."

"But coach-." Puck started. He couldn't see how wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath his football gear made any difference.

"Just do it Puckerman!" Coach ordered, before turning to the rest of the team. "Right everyone, do laps until I say stop. Puck join them when you get back, we'll be waiting."

As Noah trudged off towards the locker room, he could hear his teammates groaning in protest before they set off round the bleaches for laps. He could have sworn Finn had glared at him.

He managed to keep his wrists out of people's sight of vision, swinging his arms down to his sides or behind his back when anybody came up to talk to him during practice. He thought he'd managed to hide them until they were made to do tackle drills. He'd tackled Azimio and Karofsky before he ran towards fun, the nest in line for him to knock down before he could reach the other end of the pitch, race against the others. He didn't want to be the last, coach beastie always made them run laps until she said stop if they were. He must have lost his footing when he was a few steps in front of the lanky teen because he found himself stumbling the last steps into the tackle, struggling to stop himself nose diving to the ground. Unfortunately he wasn't agile enough to correct his balance before he ploughed into the lead male singer, crashing into Finn harder than any usual tackle.

"Stupid Idiot!" Finn cursed from underneath the smaller teen, pushing Puck to the side so he no longer laid on top of him. "What're you playing at!"

Puck coughed little, hugging an arm around his stomach as he rolled onto his side, curling up. Somehow Finn had managed to hit Puck in the stomach with his Knee as they had awkwardly fallen. A very painful jolt had ridden through Noah's stomach, bile rising in his throat, as nausea took over. ". . . Didn't mean-to." He protested weakly.

"Whatever." Finn growled getting to his feet to continue practice. He didn't bother to ask Puck if he was alright, despite the teen curled up on the grass.

"Hudson! Puckerman! What's going on? Puckerman you okay?" Coach beastie hollered across the pitch as she began to walk their way.

"Yes, coach. Everything's fine." Finn told her when she was closer.

"And Puckerman?"

"He's fine too." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Coach." Puck said as he got to his feet, the nausea and pain having subsided a little.

"What that on your wrists?" Coach demanded as she caught a glimpse of dark purpled wrapped round the Jewish boys wrists as one arm remained hugging his stomach as thought it would fall off if he didn't.

He'd forgotten about his wrists when his mind had been taken up by the pain ins his stomach. He quickly looked down to his wrists before whipping them behind his back. "Nothing, really." He quickly said.

"Puckerman?"

"No seriously it's nothing." Puck assured her. It was weak, he knew.

"What the hell man?" Finn flew at him when Coach had eaten up Puck's shrug of shoulders and walked off to shout at Azimio. "What happened to your wrists?"

"Like I said, nothing." Puck repeated through gritted teeth, he hated lying.

"Well something must have happened?" Finn pushed.

"You know how cougars can be." Puck thought up, adding a smirk for emphasis.

"You're unbelievable." Finn spat with disgust before walking away.

"Whatever man." Puck sighed, rubbing his stomach a little before running off towards his next tackle.

When Wednesday night rolled by, Puck had already made up excuses as to why he couldn't meet Rachael for any more study sessions on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday night after school and Rachael had had enough. The last excuse Noah had fobbed her off with was that he was meeting Artie down at the arcade Wednesday night after he promised his pal he would. It had been a lie, a lie which Rachael found out that night. She had been driving home from a two hour intense dance training session when she had seen arties outside Breadstix with Sam and Mike, Puck no where in sight. Curious as to where the Jewish teen may be, she took a detour from her usual route home, so she would drive by Pucks house to cheek if his truck was in the drive. Rachel just hoped that Noah had a valid reason as to why he was not sticking by Miss Pillsbury and Mr Figgans warnings and orders to pick up his grades with the help of Rachael.

She turned into Noah's road, passing a few houses till she r4eached his and counted the cars in the drive, two. Mrs Puckerman's beat up ford mercury and her boyfriend's ford edge, taking up the little gravel drive outside their house. Well then, he must be out if his truck was no where to be seen. Typical, Noah Puckerman to never follow through and raise the bar a little. Football and glee obviously didn't mean that much to him if he was prepared to risk getting kicked out of both because he was too stupid to pull himself together.

Just as Rachael was about to pull away, she caught sight of the front door to the Puckerman household, opening and Puck and his little sister appearing. Noah had his sister balanced awkwardly on his hip as he juggled a hello kitty back pack in his hand and closed the front door behind him without dropping the youngest Puckerman. Surely, sarah was old enough to walk? She didn't need to be carried out o the house, but she clung to her older brother as if she was afraid to let go. Rachael watched as he left the drive and headed down the street. Stopping after a few step momentarily to adjust sarah on his hip and hitch her up a little further. Without thinking, Rachel parked her car and hopped out in pursuit of the mohawked teen.

"Puck? . . ." Rachael called out to him when she was a couple of steps away.

Puck whirled round, Sarah and Hello kitty bag till in his hands as he stared back at her a little surprised. "Rachael what are you going here?"

"I've come to find out why you're not where you told me you would be when you declined my offer of tutoring this evening? I want to know hwy you lied to me, because you obviously have." Rachael told him.

"Look, Rach, I can deal with this right now." Puck pleaded as he briefly looked at sarah. "I need to get sarah to Auntie Ranita's."

"Who's Auntie Ranita?" Rachael questioned, as far as she knew Noah didn't have any other family living in lima. His mother had no brothers or sisters at all and Noah's father's side the family lived in other sates all over. Since his father had left, it had just been his mother, sister and recently, his mother's boyfriend.

"One of my mums friends." Puck told her. Auntie Ranita was a woman that had been very good friends with Deborah Puckerman thought her high school years. Ranita had often helped out with Puck and Sarah right after their father's departure and a few times more recently with Sarah. Noah would take the seven year old to Auntie Ranita's when things were getting too much back at home. "So If you don't mind. . ."

"I do mind Noah." Rachael shot at him. "I thought that care free attitude in the cafeteria the other day was just a minor slip up, I hoped that you weren't being serious or at least thought over your actions. You're risking everything at the moment if you don't at least try to apply yourself at school."

"Rachael, I need to get Sarah to Ranita's." Puck reminded her before continuing his walk down the street, the dark haired girl hot on his heels as she continued her lecture, oblivious when she passed Pucks truck Parked a few cars down the street from his house on the side of his road.

"Noah Puckerman, I refuse to allow you to make such a mess of your life!" Rachael scolded, when they walked up somebody's path to then wait on the porch.

Puck Knocked three times on the door, placed sarah on her feet beside him and tugged out a Barbie doll from the backpack in his hand to pass to sarah.

Two minutes later, a thirty something year old woman, opened the front door." Puck Sarah!" She smiled, opening the door a little further,

"Can't stay long. Just here to drop sarah off it that's okay with you." Puck explained holding out the hello kitty bag to the blonde haired woman. Rachael hanged back a few steps out of the way.

"Of course, anytime Noah, you know that." Ranita assured him taking the bag and ushering Sarah inside her home.

"Thanks." Puck said gratefully, turning away.

"Oh Noah!" Ranita called after him, continuing when he looked back. "Everything is okay? I mean everythings fine at-."

"Yeah, yeah course." Puck assured her. " I just need some time to get some work down without that little monster screaming Hannah Montannah lyr5ics at the top of her voice, while ma and Lloyd are out."

Out? But both their cars were still in the drive.

"If you're sure Noah." Ranita sighed, "Just remember, whenever, okay? . . . . . . Sarah will be fine with me."

"Thanks again." Puck said, offering her a smile to show just how much.

"Do you want me to take her to school tomorrow?" Ranita asked. "It's okay. Im not in work tomorrow. So I can puck her up as well."

"Could you?"

"Of course I can." Rnaita told him. "I'll see you later. Be safe wont you."

"Bye Auntie Ranita." Puck said over his shoulder.

Having dealt with one problem on his hands, Noah now had to deal with another. He needed to deal with Berry quickly and get rid of her. He had too much contend with as it was.

"IRght, Berry what do you want?" Puck demanded as he walked home, knowing racheal would follow.

"Why you're not bothering with your grades! You know it's been arranged for us to meet several times a week to help improve your grades, thus keeping you on the footaball team and part of Glee." Rachael answered struggling to keep up with his foot steps. "I've had a lot to contend with this weekend. Maybe I can meet at the weekend." Puck told her.

"A 'maybe' isn't good enough! If you don't start to comply I will be forced to go to Miss Pillsbury or Mr Figgans." Rachael threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Puck growled, why couldn't things be simple and king for him. Finn never got it as bad as him.

"Oh I would Noah Puckerman!" Rachael confirmed with force, she would in all.

"Fine, this Saturday." Puck shot at her. Anything to get her off his back.

"At my house." Rachael told him. "I'll text you what time late on and be prepared to be over for an awfully long time. We have a lot to cover!"

"Fine whatever." Noah sighed, turning into his drive, he expected Racheal to be done.

"Why did you tell your Auntie Ranita that your parents are out when they obviously are not?" Berry questioned when she caught sight of an older man looking out of the lounge window, talking rather heatedly into a phone set. She also noticed one less car in the drive.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said Berry!" Noah interrupted. "What's it to you?"

"I just. . . something isn' right Noah." Rachael commented before she could stop herself.

"Everything is fine Berry." Puck spat at her, close to his front door now.

"Then why are you shipping sarah off to-."

"I'm not shipping her off to anyone!" Puck growled, threateningly. He was offended that anyone would think he would want to get rid of his sister. If anything he protected her with his life if he could.

"Then what are you doing?" Rachael questioned, softening her approach.

Before Puck could answered the small jewish teen, Lloyd appeared behind Puck's shoulder from out of the house.

"Hello Racheal." Lloyd greeted placing a hand on Pucks shoulder, despite what had been said before he took sarah from the house.

"Good evening Mr. . . er." Rachael stumble upon his name. Puck had never once mentioned his mother's boyfriends name.

"Call me Lloyd, please." Lloyd smiled, nothing like how he was with Puck.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you Lloyd." Rachael said shaking his offered hand. Puck glared at the exchange.

"You're Rachael Berry I presume?" Lloyd said. "Debroah had mentioned you once or twice before now, a jewish singing sensation at the temple I hear.

"Oh please . . ." Rachael blushed off.

"Rach, don't you have to get back?" Puck interrupted, he didn't' want Rachael anywhere near Lloyd. He was bad news. He didn't' want her caught up with it all. "I'll see you Saturday yeah?"

"What's this?" Lloyd asks before Rachael gets a chance to protest the impoliteness of Puck's brush off.

"Nothing-."

"I'm tutoring Noah, helping him with his grades." Rachael informed the older man, unaware what she had just revealed for Noah.

"That's very kind of you." Lloyd praised, sending a knowing look towards Puck to inform him what was in store for him later, squeezing his shoulder too, a little too tightly."Why don't you come over here a few nights to get some session in. You can set p in the lounge."

"Thank you, that is lovely for you to invite me over." Rachael beamed. Se had Noah cornered now, there was no way he could squirm out of it now that his parents were on board. Not only would he have to answer to her but to his parents as well, if ever decided to get out of study sessions again. It was for the best.

"Yeah but Rach-." Puck tried before Lloyd quieted him.

"Noah, it's good that you're taking your education seriously." Lloyd told him. "Sorry Rachael, if you don't mind we need to head back inside-."

"Yeah, cause Lloyd and Ma are getting ready to go out." Puck lied to cover his other lie from earlier.

"Of course, see you at school Noah." Rachael smiled before walking back to her car. She didn't miss how roughly Lloyd guided Puck back outside the house when she got into her car, preparing to drive away. Lloyd had a firm grip on Puck above his elbow as he tugged the teen a little to forceful through the door, hissing words into his face as he grew angry.

She would text Puck later and ask if he was okay. But right now she was half an hour late from dance, her dads would be wandering where she was.

". . . . . . I just took her to Auntie Ranita's!" Puck protested when Lloyd had began questioning him about Sarah.

"Your mother has been worried sick!" Lloyd yelled at Noah inches from his face.

"I was making sure her daughter was safe!" Puck threw back as he climbed the stairs to his room, to get well away from him. He was going to hide out in his room, keep away until Lloyd went out or his mum got home. She'd left the home whilst Puck had taken Sarah. She had most probably gone to find safety at work, pulling another shift, so she was away from Lloyd, somewhere where he wouldn't bother her. Now that he didn't have Sarah or his mum to look out for that night, he could stay locked in his room till morning or when one of them got back.

"Don't give me that." Lloyd sneered. "You're determined to show this family up!"

"What Family? This is not you're family!" Puck screamed at him. Lloyd was nothing to do with him or his family, he was just nothing. "This is MY family. My mum and Sarah, are my family not yours. They never will be!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you ungrateful little sod!" Lloyd threatened as they stood at the top of the stairs. "Just wait till your mother finds out about your grades, she'll be so disappointed in you." Lloyd flung at him. "You can't even manage to graduate high school to please your own mother-."

"Shut up!" Puck warned. Who was he to throw that at him. He knew he should have back home. He should have gone for a walk or taken his truck for a drive while everything cooled down at home. When he had left, Lloyd had been on a path of destruction. Both Sarah and Deborah had been in the same room as the older man when he had lost his temper whilst Puck had been upstairs getting changed. He'd quickly finished getting dressed, pulling on a t-shirt as he jogged down the stairs, motivated by the sounds of crying and shouting downstairs. Lloyd had nearly slipped over on a small water spill on the kitchen tiled floor, made accidently by little Sarah when she grabbed a glass of water to drink. He'd lost it. Grabbing the closest thing to him, Lloyd threw a plate across the room missing Sarah only by a couple of inches as she sat at the kitchen table petrified. Puck had wasted no time, packing a bag full of toys for her and whisking her off to Auntie Ranita's. There was no way he could keep her at home how Lloyd was.

"What did you just say?" Lloyd growled, gripping the teen's arm.

"You heard! Get off me-." Puck growled out, trying to rip his arm free from Lloyd.

The older man refused to let go, gripping harder instead, his nails biting into the mohawked teen's arms, as he tried to wrench his arm from his hold. The longer it took to get Lloyd off of him the more fuelled Puck's anger became. Why wouldn't he just let go? He'd go hide in his room, keep out of each others way and everyone would be happy.

"Now, don't you ever speak to me like that, ever!" Lloyd spat. "Have respect for me, you pathetic little boy. You better get used to how things are going to be run around here, after all it's not as if you'll be clearing off soon to some college, let alone an expensive top range ivory league party college. You're too thick. Just like your loser of a dad. You can't even manage to graduate high school."

"Shut up!" Puck shouted in Lloyds face, shoving him hard in the chest with the heal of his free palm to put some distance between them, despite the tight grips Lloyd had on his right arm. "You're thick . . . thick if you think you, of all people, deserve respect!-."

"You little-." Lloyd sneered, blinding rage taking over. He grabbed hold of Puck's other arm and went to shove Puck against the wall by the bathroom door, so he could ram the teen's head against the dry wall several times till he leant a bit of respect. But instead, Noah resisted, he struggled even more against his hold, trying to throw the larger man off of him. Before they both knew it, Puck was tumbling down the stairs, head first, unable to decipher which was up or down. He could feel each step on his back as the thundered down the staircase, flipping head first every so often until he came to a sudden stop at the bottom, crumpled and disorientated.

Every part of him ached. A searing Pain shot through his left ankle as he laid still, contemplating if he was dizzy or the room was spinning because he was still falling.

"Puck?" Lloyd called out, anxious at the top of the stairs. ". . .Puck?"

Usually Lloyd would just do one when he used him or his mother as a punch bag and he was finished, so why was he still hanging around. "W-what?" Puck groaned, untangling himself carefully as he assed the damage. He's back killed, he knew there would be an array of bruises in the morning from the fall. He must have banged his head at some point as well, because now he had a terrible headache and he knew his ankle was busted, sprained at the worse.

It seemed one word was enough to assure Lloyd that he hadn't killed his girlfriend's son. It was enough to rid himself of the guilt, to allow himself to walk away. He left Puck at the bottom of the stairs, stepping over him to get past and disappearing into the kitchen to get him self a can of beer.

He didn't know how he managed to climb the stairs and reach his bed in his room. He found his ankle could barely support any of his weight as he struggled to his room, using the banister and various other furniture along the way to help him reach his bed. He could hear Lloyd watching an old re-run of a football game on the tv screen in the lounge downstairs, most probably getting drunk while he was at it. Puck perched himself on the edge of his bed and took off his shirt. He twisted his body round to face the mirror on one of the doors on his wardrobe and tried to crane his neck to see the damage. The flesh over his spine was a sore red colour that would, by morning, turn to bruises. Sighing, Puck pulled himself further back on his bed and pulled his left leg up towards his body to inspect his ankle. He pulled his shoe off and rolled down his sock. Unlike his back, the bruises on his ankle were already forming, alone with a little bit of swelling. He just hoped it would fix itself in a few days. He couldn't afford to sit out on Football practice or glee dance rehearsals. For one both Coach and Rachael would have him for breakfast and another he would miss out on a lot, that he sure wouldn't be able to catch up on.

Just as he thought of Rachael corning him in the choir room and throwing herself into a brand new lengthy lecture because of his busted ankle preventing him from rehearsing, Noah's phone beeped in his pocket signaling he had a new message from Miss Berry herself.

"Hello Puck, hope you're having a lovely evening . I've managed to put together a suitable study program that should definitely kick your grades up to at least a grade b which will give you a stable place on the football team and part of glee. I have scheduled us a study session this Saturday at my house for the entire afternoon, so please don't make any plans from twelve pm to 6pm. Rachael xxx"

Quickly Noah texted back a quick reply of "Sure, whatever." He was glad to be out of the house on Saturday now, for a valid reason, even though it meant he had to study. It was far more better than Lloyd who had pushed him down the stairs? What the hell? That man wasn't right in the head.

A/n – I can't remember the last time I updated this. Its been so long. Sorry for such a long wait for those who wanted an update, hopefully the next one won't be such a long wait!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Puck was feeling a little more, worse for wear than he did the previous evening. He felt as though he could barely move. His back protested against each movement and he was reminded of the fall down the stairs as he tried to pull himself out of bed. He must have banged his head at some point during his tumble down the stairs because when he ran a hand through his Mohawk he noticed a tender bump on the back of his head hidden underneath his strip of dark thick hair. The injuries seemed to be adding up. As soon as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up he regretted it. His ankle gave way beneath him and he found himself grabbing hold of his nightstand to prevent him from falling to his knees. There was no way he was going to manage through the day in the state he was in. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that there was no bruising left in a visible place which would leave him open to questions. All of the bruises he had sustained where located underneath the collar of his shirt which he could easily hide.

He managed to get himself dressed and ready for school without bumping into Lloyd. He must have fallen asleep by the time his mother returned home from work, after taking on an extra shift, because when he struggled down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat before driving to school he found his mum standing by the sink still dressed in her uniform blue scrubs.

"Morning Puck." She said over her shoulder when she heard him walk in the kitchen behind her.

"Morning." He mumbled opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of orange juice before going to a cupboard and plucking out a bag of potato chips.

"You can't eat that for breakfast." His mother said as she saw what her son had chosen to eat.

Puck just shrugged. "Why not? It's food."

Deborah rolled her eyes and began to pull together some lunch for Puck to take to school with him.

"Anything happen last night whilst I was at work?" Deborah asked curiously as she made a sandwich.

"Not really." Puck lied. He wasn't going to bother her with what had happened. Lloyd turning on him wasn't a first and no doubt wouldn't be the last, he could handle himself.

"Sure?" Deborah questioned, she had noticed the way her son had limped, half hopped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Puck assured her, waiting impatiently by her side for her to finish making him something to eat for lunch.

"Hmm, if you say so." Deborah sighed unconvinced.

"Whatever!" Puck called back after he grabbed the paper bag of food from his mum and disappeared out of the kitchen.

He nearly managed all day without bumping into the small dark haired female Jew. He dodged her in the halls when he saw the familar knee high socks and animal jumpers heading his way but he couldn't sneak his way past her when it came to glee. There was no way that he could hide from her in the choir room, even if he did manage to make himself invisible to the others.

Puck took his usual seat at the back of the Choir room without anybody greeting him or even acknowledging him. He was a little earlier than usual. He thought if he came in before most people arrived and sat down and didn't move, then nobody would ask why he was limping. He didn't want to draw unwanted attention his way. He looked down when Rachel entered the room, he thought if he didn't make eye contact with her she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunatly that plan didn't work.

"Noah!" Rachel greeted as she walked up the steps at the back of the room while everyone amused themselves until Mr Shue arrived. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Really?" Noah sighed, faking ignorance. He had wondered why she had been everywhere he had happened to go.

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to you about your step-father's offer." Rachel told him.

"He's not my step-farther." Puck snapped. There was no way that Lloyd would ever be his step dad.

"Oh, sorry." Rachel stumbled; a little shocked at Pucks outburst. "Any way, I was hopping we could follow through with that offer. I thought tonight maybe we could get a head start on the work that we desperately need to cover for your tests next week."

Puck sighed, and scrubbed a hand down his face. He really didn't want Rachel round his house again. He had hoped that Rachel had forgotten about Lloyd's offer for them to study round theirs. "I don't know Rach-." He started.

"Noah, before you even continue with that sentence, just bare in mind that you have tests coming up next week that you desperately need my help with." Rachel interrupted, staring Puck straight in the eye challenging him to turn down her offer.

Puckerman blew out a breath. "Fine whatever." He said instantly regretting it. "Just for a couple of hours."

"Thank you for choosing the right decision Noah. I'll see you tonight at your place." Rachel smiled before going back over to Kurt and Brittany.

She would be okay for a few hours round his house. They would sit in his room, out of the way of Lloyd, get a few subjects looked over and leave it at that. He would get her out of there as soon as he could. He just hoped and prayed that Lloyd would be on his best behaviour.

"Right guys, I thought we could practise the choreography for that Brittany number today." Mr Shue announced to the choir as he stood near the piano in his classic sweater vest. "Mike, could you go over the moves with the guys? And Brittany could you take control of the girls please?"

Both dancers in the room nodded their heads in agreement and stood to take their groups to separate areas of the choir room.

Great, Puck thought. It had to be today when Mr Shue wanted to go over the choreography. He was going to have to try his absolute hardest at hiding his limp while stepping round an uncoordinated Finn as he flung his own limbs around.

"Yo, Puck what happened to your leg man?" Artie asked as he wheeled up beside him.

"Nothing." Puck told him, hoping he would just leave it at that.

Artie raised his eyebrows.

"I just tripped over one of my sister's toys, that's all." Puck assured him, before Mike began to instruct each male on where they would be standing before going over the moves of the dance step by step.

Puck hated going over the dance routines, even without a limp. He always found himself getting frustrated when it came to Finn constantly having to have the same dance moves repeated again and again until he eventually got the simplest of steps. Today wasn't much different. The lanky teen was getting Mike to go over the same simple arm movement for the seventh time already.

"Look Finn, it isn't that hard!" Puck finally snapped when Finn screwed up the arm movement again. How hard was it to work out that whilst your left foot stepped forward you tilted your arm's diagonally in front of you whilst still bent.

"Shut up Puckerman!" Finn flew at Noah.

"Guys, please don't start." Mr Shue calmed when he noticed the first sign of trouble occurring.

"Just tell him to get the dance moves through that thick skull of his!" Puck gritted out through his teeth.

"Puck, quiet." Mr Shue ordered the mohawked teen. "Finn, what part are you struggling with?"

He was thankful when Glee practise was over for the day. He could leave the choir room and Finn behind. He had been on the verge of beating the dance moves into Finn's thick skull as Glee practise neared the end. Maybe it was because tired and his back hurt from the tumble down the stairs, but the lanky teen had been grating on his nerves a lot. Puck drove home and parked his truck in it's usual spot outside his house, happy that he couldn't see Lloyd's car in the driveway. Before he went inside, he walked down to Ranita's to pick up Sarah. He wished that he could keep Sarah away from the house, even if he did miss her when she was gone, but it just wasn't possible. Question's would soon be raised if she took up permanent residence at her Auntie Ranita's, never mind if Ranita wanted the responsibility.

"No-No, why are you limping?" Sarah asked as they walked the short stretch home.

"I urmm. . . I was being stupid with Finn and twisted my ankle in football practise." Puck lied. He couldn't tell her what really happened, she was too young, and telling her he fell down the stairs will make her resort to going down the stair's on her bum again like the time when she tumbled down the last five steps when she was three. It had taken them weeks to convince her not to bump down the stairs on her bum and walk down them normally.

"But you don't have football practise today." Sarah said confused.

"Yeah I did." Puck snapped defensively, regretting it instantly when his sister began to look upset. "Sorry sis, I'm just tired. Coach pulled an extra practise at lunch today." He lied again. That was all he ever did at the moment. Lie, lie, and lie. "Come get inside, I'll get you a milkshake." Puck promised her as he unlocked the house.

He had just gotten his little sister a milkshake and her up at the kitchen table to complete the few sheets of homework she had been given by her teacher to complete, when there was a knock on the front door. He told Sarah to get on with her work and went through to the hall to see who it was.

"Oh, it's you." Puck sighed as he opened the door to reveal Rachel Berry, standing on his door step carrying a stack of books, notepads and coloured pens.

"Good evening to you to Noah." Rachel said. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Course." He mumbled, stepping to the side allow the small jewish teen inside.

"I've brought everything we should need. I thought we could make some visual aids to help you learn. I know some people work better with something to visualize than just reading from a book and I figured you would be one of those people." Rachel told him as she allowed herself into the lounge and placed all the things she had been carrying onto the coffee table. "I thought we could start off with English."

"I already speak English, it's a waste of time." Noah said following her into the lounge and taking a seat on the sofa.

Rachel gave him a pointed look. "English is not a waste of time."

"Whatever you say Berry." Puck sighed.

"Right well let's get started. Be opening the English book at page 189 and I'll be sorting out these." Rachel said as he grabbed a couple of notepads and a few sheets of paper, as well as a blue, pink and green felt tip.

Puck grabbed the English book off of the coffee table and flipped through the pages, lazily, until he came across the correct page. "I'm just going to check on Sarah in the kitchen, want anything to eat or drink?"

"Okay, could I have a glass of water please?" Rachel asked as she watched the mohawked teen stand up and walk towards the doorway.

"Course you can." Puck said turning to walk out. "Coming right up."

"Noah." Rachel called after him. "Why are you limping?" She hadn't noticed him limping before. She hadn't seen him all day, except the choir room but even then she had been caught up with getting the dance routines perfected with the girls she had over looked what was happening over on the boy's side.

"What? Oh, I fell down the stairs last night." Puck told her. He wasn't lying this time. "Water was it?"

He quickly vanished into the kitchen where Sarah was engrossed with a serious math's question for her age, pen in hand as she chewed at the end of it. Her milkshake was long since finished. Puck took the empty glass from off the table and took it to the sink where he washed it up.

"Who's that in the lounge?" Sarah asked when she noticed Puck was in the room.

"Oh that's Rachel, she's helping me with my school work." Puck told her, grabbing a fresh glass from the cupboard, setting it on the side as he went into the fridge for a bottle of water and filled the glass with the drink.

"Why is she helping you with your work?" Sarah questioned.

"Because I'm seriously stupid and didn't listen to my teachers and didn't do my work when I was your age." Puck explained to her, hoping she would take it as a hint to concentrate on her school work.

"I already no your stupid." Sarah giggled.

"Hey, watch it squirt!" Puck joked, tapping the empty water bottle on the top of his sister's head. "Nearly finished that?" He asked her when realised he was distracting her from her homework.

"Nearly!" Sarah sighed, picking up her pen again.

"Good girl." Noah praised ruffling her hair. "I'm just going to be in the lounge with Rach okay."

They had been too engrossed in their school work, to realise they had been at for over two hours. Rachel had been successful in the idea of colour coordinating mind maps and posters to help Noah remember each piece of information they went over and Puck enjoyed colouring in and drawing pictures, no matter how juvenile it was. They didn't notice what the time was until the front door opened and both Deborah and Lloyd walked in from work.

"Oh god, it's eight a clock already." Puck mumbled under his breath as he began to close some of the text books.

"Oh my, yes it is. I hadn't realised." Rachel said hearing Puck.

He had only just managed gather a few books into a pile and put the lids on a couple of pens when Lloyd walked into the lounge. Puck had hoped he would have had Rachel out of the house before Lloyd returned home from work. He didn't want the two meeting again. The man was toxic and vile.

"Rachel! I didn't expect to see you over today." Lloyd announced as he walked into the room and saw the two teens sitting on the floor with a bunch of school work spread out around them.

"Evening, Sir." Rachel greeted. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would take up your offer from yesterday and tutor Noah over here tonight."

"Of course I don't. It's nice to see Noah actually put some effort into his studies." Lloyd commented snidely.

"Well he has been excellent this evening." Rachel said.

"That's always good to hear, not that we hear it a lot." Lloyd said as he took a seat on the sofa. "Always causing trouble aren't you?" He said as he looked at Puck.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah." He whispered quietly, agreeing for an easy life.

"I don't think Noah has caused any trouble at school for a while now." Rachel spoke up. She actually thought that Noah was turning a corner for once. Ever since the whole baby drama and return home from Juvie he seemed a completely different person.

"Maybe not at the moment, but he will do. There haven't once been a few months that have passed by without a school teacher calling up and informing us of Puck's latest problem." Lloyd corrected Rachel.

"I really think Noah is changing." Rachel argued.

Puck held his breath. Sometimes Rachel's stubborn views could get her into trouble.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Lloyd laughed, clapping a hand down on Noah's shoulder, making the teen flinch slightly. "Why don't you make me a coffee Noah." The older man suggested.

"I was just going to help Rachel with her things-." Puck started. He didn't want to leave Rachel alone in the same room as Lloyd.

"I'll help her." Lloyd told him, smiling at Rachel. "Go make us that coffee."

Puck looked between Rachel and Lloyd before, grudgingly, getting to his feet and going into the kitchen to hurriedly make Lloyd his coffee. He wasn't going to leave Rachel any longer than he had to.

"So, how has he been? You can be honest with me. I know Noah isn't the brightest boy." Lloyd asked as he collected a few pens.

"Oh, I think he is." Rachel said a little surprised at Noah's step-father's low opinion of him. "He's really quite smart."

Lloyd laughed. "Thank you for trying to make Noah seem a lot better than he is."

"I-." Rachel started.

"He really does need your help if he's going to at least move up a grade next year with his classmates." Lloyd said. He picked up a stack of books and walked over to the lounge door.

"I'll just pick these up." Rachel told Lloyd as she gathered a bunch of papers and work sheets together. "My car is unlocked if you want to go ahead."

When Lloyd left the room, Sarah bounded in from the kitchen a chocolate cookie in her hand as she stared at Rachel.

"Oh Hello Sarah." Rachel greeted the small child.

"Noah says you are helping him with his school work." Sarah said sitting down cross legged next to Rachel as she packed her bag.

"Yes I am." Rachel said unsure of how to answer the little girl. She didn't have any younger brothers or sisters to know how to act around a child.

"It's because he's stupid." Sarah told her as she nibbled on her cookie.

"Noah's not stupid Sarah!" Rachel defended. What was it with Noah's family thinking the worst of him?

"No-no say's he is." Sarah huffed. "And he is because he's always hurting himself, keeps being silly all the time."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think that's a good enough reason to call him stupid." She sighed.

"He said he was being stupid today when he hurt his ankle in Football practise today!" Sarah continued. "If he say's he's stupid that makes him stu-."

"Noah didn't have Football practise today." Rachel interrupted. She knew when the Football team held practises because Finn, Sam and Mike usually went as well and it would have been mentioned at some point at school that day if an extra practise had been held. She had spent most of her day with Finn.

"Yes he did, Noah said he did." Sarah argued.

"Sarah! Quit bugging Rachel, go play watch one of your Dvds or something." Puck said when he strolled back into the lounge, carrying a large mug of steaming coffee in one hand. "Where's Lloyd?" He asked before Sarah could start moaning at him.

The little Jewish girl shrugged her shoulders.

"He's just helping put everything in my car." Rachel told him.

Puck placed the coffee on the coffee table.

"Right well that's me done. I'll see you at school tomorrow Noah." Rachel said placing her bag on her shoulder and picking up a couple of notepads. "I'll see you later Sarah."

"Bye Rachel." Sarah smiled.

"I'll walk you to your car." Puck said. He wasn't going to allow Rachel to go outside on her own if Lloyd was still out there. Not that he thought Lloyd would suddenly lose his temper with her, it was just him and his mum that he saved that for. Puck didn't want Lloyd to be sharing any venom and spiteful words about him to her.

"There's no need, I only parked a few metres down the road." Rachel told him.

"No honestly, Rach, I don't mind. Let me take those." He said taking the items from her hand and holding the front door open for her.

They passed Lloyd on the way to her car as he was walking back. Lloyd wished Rachel a good evening and vice versa, as well as thanking her for tutoring his step-son, which made Puckerman's skin crawl. There was never a moment when he consider himself Lloyd's step-son. That man had nothing to do with at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Rachel said to Puck as he stood beside her car.

"Yeah, sure. Thank's for coming over. Maybe we could get something to eat next time." He said as a hint for next time.

"Yeah sure." Rachel said, starting her engine. "Bye Noah."

She pulled away from the curb and began her short journey home. She was pleased that she had been over to Noah's, actually inside his house and had a look around, even if it was just for a few hours inside his lounge, although she had ventured upstairs to use his bathroom within forty minutes of being there. She had met Lloyd again and little sarah, but sadly not Puckerman's mother. Rachel was pleased enough to see that everything seemed perfectly normal at the Puckerman household. She had been rather concerned since her last visit, but no, everything seemed perfectly normal. However, she found it quite odd how Noah had told his sister he had hurt his ankle during Football practise when there had been no football practise that day and he had told herself a different reason why he was limping. He had told her that he had fallen down the stairs. Why lie to his sister? She was going to ask around at school tomorrow and see if he gave a different answer to anyone else.


End file.
